There are many examples of packages with features meant to provide some level of child resistance to access to blister cards and products therein. Devices are particularly needed in the OTC and physician sample markets.
Examples include special peel-away backings on the blister, attaching the blister to some other carrier (such as MeadWestvaco's SUREPAK product), sealing the blister between additional layers of material, or some combination of, these (such as MeadWestvaco's DOSEPAK product).
Needs exist for additional package for blister cards in a manner that provides some level of child resistance without preventing adults from gaining access to the blister cards and their contents.
Needs exist for improved methods of containing blister packs where the blister is easily accessible, but not readily separated from the outer package.